culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Changesbowie
| Recorded = 1969–1985 | Genre = Rock, glam rock | Language = English | Length = 74:30 | Label = Rykodisc/EMI | Producer = Varies from track to track | Last album = Sound + Vision (1989) | This album = Changesbowie (1990) | Next album = Black Tie White Noise (1993) | Misc = }} |title=''Changesbowie''|author= Stephen Thomas Erlewine |publisher=Allmusic |accessdate=10 January 2012}} | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = (A) | rev3 = Q magazine | rev3Score = "Eloquent: David Bowie ChangesBowie review" by Mat Snow, Q magazine, April 1990, page 92 }} Changesbowie is a compilation album by David Bowie, released in 1990 in the United States by Rykodisc and by EMI in the UK as part of Rykodisc's Bowie remastering program, to replace the deleted RCA Records compilations Changesonebowie and Changestwobowie. While the cover artwork was generally dismissed as amateurish ("a sixth-form cut 'n' paste collage", according to author David Buckley), the collection gave Bowie his first UK chart-topping album since Tonight in 1984. It was, noted The Guinness Book of British Hit Albums, "his seventh album to enter the chart at number one. Nobody else had debuted at the top as often."*Roberts, David (editor). The Guinness Book of British Hit Albums, p28. Guinness Publishing Ltd. 7th edition (1996). ISBN 0-85112-619-7 Track listing All songs written by David Bowie except as noted. | extra2 = The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars, 1972 | length2 = 4:16 | title3 = John, I'm Only Dancing | extra3 = Non-album single, 1972 | length3 = 2:49 | title4 = Changes | extra4 = Hunky Dory, 1971 | length4 = 3:36 | title5 = Ziggy Stardust | extra5 = The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars | length5 = 3:13 | title6 = Suffragette City | extra6 = The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars | length6 = 3:28 | title7 = The Jean Genie | extra7 = Aladdin Sane, 1973 | length7 = 4:09 | title8 = Life on Mars?"* | note8 = Exclusively on the EMI-branded LP and cassette versions | extra8 = Hunky Dory | length8 = 3:54 | title9 = Diamond Dogs | extra9 = Diamond Dogs, 1974 | length9 = 6:06 | title10 = Rebel Rebel | extra10 = Diamond Dogs | length10 = 4:31 | title11 = Young Americans | extra11 = Young Americans, 1975 | length11 = 5:13 | title12 = Fame '90 | note12 = Gass mix | writer12 = Bowie, Carlos Alomar, John Lennon | extra12 = Fame '90 CD single, 1990 | length12 = 3:40 | title13 = Golden Years | extra13 = Station to Station, 1976 | length13 = 4:01 | title14 = Sound and Vision | note14 = Exclusively on the EMI-branded LP and cassette versions | extra14 = Low, 1977 | length14 = 3:03 | title15 = "Heroes" | note15 = Single version | writer15 = Bowie, Brian Eno | extra15 = "Heroes", 1977 | length15 = 3:38 | title16 = Ashes to Ashes | extra16 = Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps), 1980 | length16 = 4:25 | title17 = Fashion | extra17 = Scary Monsters (And Super Creeps) | length17 = 4:49 | title18 = Let's Dance | note18 = Single version | extra18 = Let's Dance, 1983 | length18 = 4:10 | title19 = China Girl | note19 = Single version | writer19 = Bowie, Jim Osterburg (a.k.a. Iggy Pop) | extra19 = Let's Dance; originally by Iggy Pop from The Idiot, 1977 | length19 = 4:17 | title20 = Modern Love | note20 = Single version | extra20 = Let's Dance | length20 = 3:59 | title21 = Blue Jean | extra21 = Tonight, 1984 | length21 = 3:10 }} NOTE: When Changesbowie was issued in Rykodisc's AU20 series on CD in 1996, "Fame '90" was replaced by the album version of "Fame." The front insert still listed the track list as containing the "Fame '90 remix." The back insert of the CD correctly listed "Fame" rather than "Fame '90 remix"; however, it omitted the track "Diamond Dogs." The back of the Obi wrap list all tracks correctly. Personnel * Robert Aaron – Flute, Sax (Tenor) * Carlos Alomar – Guitar, Guitar (Rhythm) * Roy Bittan – Piano, Drums, Drums (Snare) * Trevor Bolder – Bass * David Bowie – Synthesizer, Guitar, Composer, Keyboards, Saxophone, Vocals, Vocals (background), Producer * Derek Bramble – Synthesizer, Bass, Guitar, Vocals (background), Producer * Ava Cherry – Vocals (background) * Andrew Clark – Synthesizer * Robin Clark – Vocals (background) * Terry Cox – Drums, Drums (Snare) * Dennis Davis – Percussion, Drums, Drums (Snare) * Gus Dudgeon – Producer * Brian Duffy – Design, Photography * Aynsley Dunbar – Drums * Steven Elson – Flute, Sax (Baritone), Baritone, Baritone (Vocal) * Brian Eno – Synthesizer, Guitar, Keyboards * Sammy Figueroa – Percussion * Herbie Flowers – Bass * Ken Fordham – Saxophone * Robert Fripp – Guitar * Mike Garson – Piano, Keyboards * Jon Gass – Remixing * Mac Gollehon – Trumpet * Omar Hakim – Drums, Drums (Snare) * Chuck Hammer – Guitar * Stan Harrison – Alto, Flute, Sax (Tenor) * Eric Stephen Jacobs – Photography * Emir Kassan – Bass, Drums * Andy Kent – Photography * Curtis King – Vocals (background) * John Lennon – Guitar, Vocals * Ralph MacDonald – Percussion * Lynn Maitland – Vocals (background) * Arif Mardin – Synthesizer, Strings, Arranger, Conductor, Synthesizer Arrangements * Harry Maslin – Producer * Lynn Matiland – Vocals (background) * George Murray – Bass * Tony Newman – Drums, Drums (Snare) * Andy Newmark – Drums, Drums (Snare) * Hugh Padgham – Producer * Mark Pender – Trumpet, Flugelhorn * Lenny Pickett – Clarinet, Sax (Tenor) * Chris Porter – Vocals (background) * Nile Rodgers – Guitar, Producer * Carmine Rojas – Bass * Mick Ronson – Guitar * Pablo Rosario – Percussion * Robert Sabino – Keyboards * Guy St. Onge – Marimba * David Sanborn – Saxophone * Ken Scott – Producer * Frank Simms – Vocals (background) * George Simms – Vocals (background) * Earl Slick – Guitar * David Spinner – Vocals (background) * Luther Vandross – Vocals (background) * Stevie Ray Vaughan – Guitar * Tony Visconti – Vocals (background), Producer * Rick Wakeman – Piano * Brian Ward – Photography * Masayoshi Sukita – Photography * Larry Washington – Conga * Willie Weeks – Bass * Mick "Woody" Woodmansey – Drums, Drums (Snare) Charts Album Single Certifications References Category:David Bowie compilation albums Category:1990 compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Rykodisc compilation albums